De adiestramientos y disciplina
by lemarshmallowqueen
Summary: Por cuarta vez aquella tarde en los suelos de entrenamiento del castillo, la espada de la princesa voló por los aires. Por cuarta vez aquella semana, Zelda se encontró insultando en su mente sus malos reflejos con el arma. / one-shot. Zelink si se lee entre líneas.


_De adiestramientos y disciplina_

Por cuarta vez aquella tarde en los suelos de entrenamiento del castillo, la espada de la princesa voló por los aires. Por cuarta vez aquella semana, Zelda se encontró insultando en su mente sus malos reflejos con el arma.

- Por las tres sagradas diosas… -suspiró la muchacha, mirando con una expresión derrotada el susodicho objeto puntiagudo que le había sido arrebatado de las manos, éste reposando a unos buenos tres metros de distancia.

Ante aquello, Link rió de buena gana.

- Definitivamente, lo tuyo son el arco y la flecha. –dijo, balanceando en su mano izquierda su propia arma.- No te desanimes.

- Es sólo que lamento ser la razón de que tu ego cada día sea más grande. –puntualizó la princesa, girándose para sonreírle con malicia. Link bufó con incredulidad.

- ¿Crees que por derrotarte mi ego se hace más grande? Es más difícil derrotar a un deku en duelo de espadas que a la heredera al trono de Hyrule.

Un chillido ahogado y lleno de indignación fue su respuesta a eso, y el joven no pudo sino reír otra vez con renovado humor.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, exagero. –sonrió, acercándose a la irritada rubia para poner una mano conciliadora en su hombro.- En verdad has mejorado.

- Lo mismo te diré cuando te patee el trasero en arquería mañana. –exclamó, ambas manos en su cintura, haciéndolo volver a reír a carcajadas ante un vocabulario que obviamente había sido cortesía de él mismo.

- Pido el perdón de su majestad, -mofó él, alejándose un par de pasos para hacer una exagerada reverencia.- Si me lo permite, iré a buscar el arma que tocaron sus magníficas manos—

- Ay por Nayru.

- …como una señal de mi profundo arrepentimiento, y muestra de un sincero agobio por haber ofendido sus aptitudes para—

- ¡Bien, bien! –accedió ella, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que su amigo detuviese su dramatizado discurso.- Si es lo que te hace feliz, puedes ir de una vez.

Satisfecho, Link le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la chica antes de volver a inclinarse en una reverencia, seguidamente envainando la espada para caminar en dirección al arma caída.

La futura reina se permitió una suave sonrisa al mirarlo partir de su lado –eran aquellos momentos los que le hacían más fácil su día a día en la corte, entre los nobles y entre las responsabilidades que venían con su título. Le parecía admirable como aquél muchacho siempre conseguía algún momento para hacerle una visita, y a veces incluso para ayudarle con su propia guardia real.

Viendo a Link tomar su espada y mirarla con fingida presunción, la hizo enorgullecerse. El chico había recorrido un gran camino desde que lo había conocido; el hyliano había superado muchas dificultades, y aún así, de alguna forma había aprendido a siempre encontrar el modo de sonreír y hacer sonreír a los demás. Era una de esas almas nobles en su reino que le daban una razón para convertirse en monarca y hacer lo mejor por seguir adelante.

El héroe se devolvió por sobre sus pasos, espada en mano y andar firme, su porte siendo el de un soldado que regresaba orgulloso de una campaña exitosa, y Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esto. Deteniendo sus pasos frente a su princesa, los ojos añiles de éste brillaron con humor y cariño, y ella se vio obligada a ladear su cabeza para cuestionarle su mirada insistente.

- ¿Te ríes de un noble caballero? –preguntó el muchacho, ignorando la silenciosa pregunta.

- Campeón de Hyrule. –retrucó la chica, corrigiéndolo con un dejo de dulzura. Sonriendo de lado y tomando el arma que se le ofrecía, su voz volvió a teñirse de picardía.- Aunque si tus logros se basarán sólo en ir a buscar las armas caídas, dudo que los historiadores tengan en sus libros alguna página para ti.

- Ouch. Qué cruel. –fingió dolor el aludido, quitándose su característico gorro kokiri para apretarlo con una mano contra su pecho.- Pero tales palabras no desalentarán mi voluntad por servir al reino que algún día gobernará su alteza, se lo aseguro.

- Link, ¿te estuvo sermoneando Impa recientemente? –preguntó inquisitiva, sus labios intentando suprimir una sonrisa de diversión.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, desviando un momento su mirada antes de responderle.

- Casi me mata por cómo le hablé a uno de los nobles hace unos días, -admitió, dignándose a mostrarse algo apenado por el hecho.- Así que vi prudente comenzar a practicar mi modo de hablar.

- El tono burlesco dudo que te ayude en algo.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería ser simpático con ellos? –sonrió con fingida inocencia.

Y aunque ella bien sabía que el héroe era todo menos maleducado con cualquier ser, pronto se encontró riendo junto con él ante la absurda conversación.


End file.
